HOW TO CONQUER A QUEEN'S HEART
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: A hopeless Prince in love with with a young queen his age,but what happens when the queen has 7 brothers that's protecting her, how would that prince win her against over protective brothers and who would help him?
1. Chapter 1

Title: HOW TO CONQUER A QUEEN'S HEART

La Corda D' Oro

Author: YourBuddyBj-Z

Beta:

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Humor/Romance/Family/Action/Adventure

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

This one is requested by a good friend XxLolliPopxX and I'm gonna cause major mayhem and a little appearance if one of my favorite mangas hope you like it folks! Buddy out

* * *

**17 YEARS AGO~**

"_Your Majesty the only thing we can do right now is to pray and hope that the young prince will fight"said by one of the doctor_

"_how is my queen?!" asked by a very anxious king "she doing well your Majesty"_

"_daddy?! How is my Baby brother and mother?!" asked by the 4 years old prince_

"_they are fine, son" said the king with a teary eye_

_The face of all the servants are sympathic "there is one way! My king!" said the bearded one "very well then, let me hear it" said the desperate king_

"_I know someone whom might help you, he lives at the peak of the cliff and he is well aware of your situation and offered to help, but he has one condition" said the old man_

"_very well then please let him come here!" said the desperate king_

_After a while, a huge man with black fuzzy beard came near the king and kneeled "my lord, my only bargain is to be by your son's side and guide him for what the life and power I will give him" said the man_

"_why are doing this?!" asked the king "for my family's mistake and for the debt I owe you"_

"_very well then please save my son" said the king_

_After a while the king and his knights headed to the room where the Baby was being kept "your majesty I must ask you if you are willing to turn your son to be one of me?!" asked the man with hesitation_

"_if it will save him and you to guide him well I shall agree to it" said the king_

"_my lord you have my word to keep your son safe and be a guide to him" as he bowed he has done some ritual and after that a loud cry was heard servants and the people rejoiced._

_One night the king threw out a ball for honoring the man and for the birth of the young prince all was invited knowing the kingdom is the most powerful kingdom of all_

_King and queens, nobles and commoners are invited that night the king asked the man to be his loyal left hand man thus he trusted him._

"_thank you sir for helping my Baby brother" approached by the young prince to the man_

"_it was my duty as a loyal subject your highness" said the man smiling_

"_Len, I have some one for you to meet" called the king_

"_coming father" said the two years old prince_

"_nice to finally meet your daughter queen Kyoko" greeted the king while the little prince was hiding behind his leg_

"_Kaho, why don't you greet the young handsome boy?!" asked her mother while the young girl hiding behind her mother's gown_

"_father call the doctor" said the panicked child and ready to cry_

"_wh-what's wrong son?!"said the worried king and even the guests came over to help but "father my heart it' like wanna jump out and my tummy is not feeling well it's like there's wormies"the boy's eyes started to water_

"_huh?!"the only word produced by the king then all the people laughed_

"_looks like the young prince found a girl he likes" said the man who helped the king "looks like we're changing some plans in the future" said the king with a smirk "would you agree on this Misa my love?!" asked the king to his wife_

"_of course my dear, we'd do anything for our children" she replied sweetly, holding a bundle of joy in her arms all the people._

**TO THE PRESENT~**

"prince Len, your horse is ready" said the servant

"big brother, after my coronation are you gonna practice again?!" he looked at prince Len

"yes little brother, and I congratulate you for becoming the king I know you're going to be a great one I'm proud of you" Len

"thank you big brother" thanked by his little brother

"your majesties it's time" the two men head out to ride their horses "thank you Jean" thanked the brothers

"good to be at your service my lords" and he bowed

Kings and queens together with nobles riding in carriages escorted by knights and other guards rode for a parade a over the capital of the storm kingdom the two brothers rode side by side when "little brother who is that red haired lady?!"

He whispered to his brother when "just like 17 years ago" outburst by a black haired man riding with the king and queen in an open carriage which sent prince Len to stiffen

"what?!" and the three older people laughed and totally ignored him

"do you know something about this?!" Len

"17 years ago?! No" and his younger brother catch up with that carriage

"whatever" but he keeps on looking at the woman but the only her back is the side he could see

People cheer and welcomes the new king and the other visiting country nobles the other visiting kings and queens find the country of storm rather interesting it's not what they seemed to be gloomy.

It was rather a very pleasant and bright welcoming place to live in, people around towns gave then a bright and warm welcoming smile that put them to ease.

The nobles passed the people but the prince noticed a certain young girl being bullied "HALT!" he burst, the parading band and the other noble riding the carriage got surprised at the prince

"little lady, what is your name?!" he asked "Sofia" he looked at the man beside the child together with other children "they are orphans my lord" and the prince nodded and kneeled in one knee "do you wanna be a princess?!" he nicely asked

"I can't I'm big enough" said by the little girl pouting "that's not true come on?!" he said the people awed at the scene

Ma merchant was selling a cheap metal tiara and the prince came near to get one for the little girl and he put it on top of her hair lifted her to the horse saddle and both rode.

"horsie is so nice like Mr. prince" said the child while the prince hid his blushing face and coughed "looks like someone likes you! Eyy!" said the king's advisor the king and queen chuckled and giggled at his reaction.

"hear that tornado?! Someone likes you other than me" said the prince and the horse neighed and nodding his head.

"looks like our other son is not on our world right now?!" said the queen and the king chuckled

Prince Len on the other hand keeps gazing at the red haired queen "looks like we have another lover boy here" said the other prince but prince Len keeps on ignoring him.

After the parade, the party took place at the storm castle nobles mingled with each other and offering propositions to one another.

While the Prince of Storm dukedom somewhat searching for someone "what have we got here, prince Len lost something?! Want me to help you look for it?!" teased by another S class prince from the Ocean Dukedom

"it's non-of-your-business" and he walks away

"I have to tell the others" the prince smirked at the sight of the flushed young prince

Len walked to the balcony and spotted someone

The prince widened his eyes and approached "are alone my lady?"

"please all the men in this party keeps on bothering me" said the lady

"my apologies, but it is a bit of dangerous for you to be out here" Len apologized

"as a queen, I want you to leave me alone and leave me be" said a very angry queen

"very well, I would respect that, but please your highness please do get inside it's not safe" he answered with respect

"hmph…" she ignored him and walked passed him

He smiled inwardly, when the queen stepped inside the hall men started to go near her and asking her to dance when a prince grabbed her arm not knowing she's a queen

"the queen said she wanted to be alone" said the S class prince sternly and glared to that clueless low prince

"Th-Thank you… how could I repay you?" she asked "I don't know what to call you your highness but please could you give me your name?" he smiled at her and all the women nobles, princesses giggled and blushed seeing him

"Kahoko Hino the first Queen of Fire Dukedom" she smiled slightly

"what a very beautiful name my queen…" he smiled "I'll be at your service tonight herding away all the male hooligans from you, I'll respect your distance if you would desire" he bowed and kissed her hand

"thank you… Prince?!" she was cut when she did not know his name

"First Prince of the Storm Dukedom Len Tsukimori" he introduced

"it's finally pleasant finding a decent male in this ball" she looked at him smiling

"I'll take that as a complement" he teased

"*TAP *TAP* ANOUNCING KING ROVERIC CHARLES LEON TSUKIMORI XIV" the royal announcer introduced the new king of Storm Dukedom

"thank you for coming to my coronation ball and please enjoy yourself throughout the night" the new king said on his deep manly voice a little girl behind his back hiding behind his leg wearing the same clothes like the king white long coat a cravat black vest, white dress shirt, white pants and leather boots except a red furry cape

"and looks like my beloved older brother has found a female company her majesty the queen of Fire Dukedom, welcome to our humble country your majesty" he added and all the people looked at the two people in the middle of the ball room

"looks like my favorite brother spotted me" he whispered to the queen

"I could see that" she whispered back

"thank you for the invitation, your highness" she bowed with grace

"LONG LIVE KING LEON" shouted the prince and all followed even other royals that trusted him

"and I would like to introduce my new little sibling Sofia the first" the girl bowed and all the people saw the little girl awed looking at a miniature king Leon

After that introduction the orchestra continued to make music and people started to dance again

"is it safe to go to the balcony now that you are accompanying me?" she asked

"is it alright that I would be trespassing your space?! It's not my business actually" he asked

"come on?!" she offered

"if that's what the lady wants, very well" he offered his hand for her and she happily took it

"if may I ask?! Your brother is very odd… why did he suddenly took a young girl and made her his sister!?" she looked at him

"judging our mother she keeps on dressing my little brother girls clothes" stopping his laughter

"are you serious?!" looking at him amazement

"do you think I am joking?" he looked at her "but looking at you I think it's hard to believe too…" he then chuckled

"he is stern and too serious" she giggled

"I never met any woman like you" he looked at her

"are you helping me because you want to get my heart?!" she suspected him

"truth to be told my lady but I think I remember you but I don't know when and where kinds of familiar" he smiled at her

She sighed "I think I'm a bit tired could you escort me?" she asked

"it's alright my lady, I'll get you to your chamber" and he escorted her out

On their way to her chamber 8 men stopped him from walking with her the queen looked at them by surprised

"older brothers?!" the queen spurted out

"pardon them Prince Len, this are my brothers the oldest is Shinobu, second is Kiriya , Azuma, Kazuki, Aoi, Ryoutaro and Keichi

"good to meet you, My name is Len Tsukimori and I was just escorting her highness to her chamber nothing more" looking at them seriously and clearing things out

They glared at him and smiled to their sister "little sister you should go to sleep it's not very good to your health resting late" the long purpled haired man said

"yes Azuma nii san is right" said a green haired lad smiling at her

"please little sister we just need to talk to him for a bit and we'll see you soon after" said by the oldest

She sighed and walked with her lady in waiting, all men looked at Len

* * *

(A/N: sorry cliffie…. Now people I want you to review and rate this junk I made tell me what do you think and please understand I don't have any BETA but of you want please visit my account and PM me on my FB account of Ymail even Gmail TT^TT BTW this is going to be 3 chap fic )


	2. Chapter 2

Title: HOW TO CONQUER A QUEEN'S HEART

La Corda D' Oro

Author: YourBuddyBj-Z

Beta:

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Humor/Romance/Family/Action/Adventure

* * *

**Disclaimer: **the characters are all borrowed except the King and 8th. man and so the storyline

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: CONFRONTATION AND THE PAST**

"well, have a good night newly acquainted princes" the blue haired prince passing them

"hold it right there Tsukimori" the Ryotarou grabbing him

"if you make our Baby sister cry" Kazuki

"we'll make sure that you won't live another day" creepily smiling Yunoki

"wait till what's coming for you" said Keiichi sleepily and Etou glaring

After that Ryotarou released him and walked with the other five when Shinobu passed his shoulder and stopped

"just make sure you don't hurt her or those younger brothers of mine will take it to their hands personally" he said adjusting his glasses Aoi following behind him sending the same message

"if that would ever happen" he replied and walked away

The next morning the first prince strode away going to the throne room to see his younger brother for a favor he saw his brother seating on the throne listening to what the town's people requests (being a good king), all the people saw the S class prince enter the room and looked at him.

"what brings you here big brother?" asked the young king

"I have a favor" he answered shortly

"you have to wait in line just like the others" he joked people chuckled and giggled

"I'm serious, I really need your help" he looked at him with serious eyes

"ohh... by that look it must be really that bad?!" said the king leaning on his arm set and resting his chin on his knuckles and giving a smirk

"well, I'm in love with this beautiful woman and has eight brothers" he confessed people looked at him with a surprise a stoic prince confessing

"good luck" the young king's reply the people in the room is just holding their laughter

"are you serious?!" said Len shocked to what his brother just said

"what do you want us to do? ask them for a duel and hurt people just to be with her?!" he replied

"that's not the point! she's a queen!" he snapped

"ohh... may the lord of lightning and thunder guide you on your way to heaven brother... you're dead..." he dead panned

"with you as my brother... yes I'm dead..." he face palmed

"this might be embarrassing but I have no idea how love or romance work I never had any lesson on that but…" the king trailed off

"but what?" the prince keeps eying him

"but I know someone give me till afternoon and he'll help you on your… ahem… women problem…" containing his smirk

"DAMON! Call the king of rain dukedom" he ordered one of his knights

"right away sire" saluted Damon

"now did I help a bit? If I did please excuse me I have people to tend to" leaving his brother dumb folded

The prince pacing outside the courtyard "my dear son what is bothering you?" his mother asked having her morning tea

he seated in front of his mother "mother, do you know the queen of the fire kingdom?" Hamai smiled

"that sweet girl, her mother and I were the best of friends, I think you won't remember her but you were four years old back then" she giggled and imagined

"you told your father to call a doctor because your heart was racing and your tummy tickles" she looked at him smiling

"how cute, my four years old son having his first love" she sighed "but I can't believe you don't remember her… but I guess you were a child and the same time I'm quite amazed your feelings is telling you to remember her" she gave him a sweet smile

"thank you mother for reminding me" he gave a smile _now wonder she seemed so familiar_ he thought

"ahh young prince… my lady… we have a guest who came for you my lord…" the king's tutor informed

"WHO CALLED THE LOVE DOCTOR?!" joked by a tall blacked haired man

"ah… king Livi what brings you here to our humble country please make yourself comfortable dear and by the way where's Nike and Nikolai? I missed that little boy" the former queen smiled

"they are at the throne room with Lady Sakura" the king replied

"ohh… in that case I'll see them then, I want to see Nikolai" she smiled at them "well, I'll leave you both young man to talk about courtship, Lord Yuu, come along" she continued and king Leon's tutor followed

"your mother knows what I'm up to" the king shrugged

"I hope I'll survive this" the prince sighed

King Livi and Prince Len talked about things making a woman fall in love for a day.

Meanwhile after some days passed the queen is back to her kingdom and doing her usual work

"I heard her majesty met a sane prince at the storm kingdom is that true?" the queen's best friends asked

"actually I did, Lady Nao" sipping her tea

"and I heard actually likes you?" said the other

"I don't know about that… Lady Mio" she blushed

"look at you, falling in love to a man who is in love with you too…" brunette woman teased

"please refrain from saying I'm in love with him Lady Amou" putting down her tea cup

"Y-Your Majesty… b-but you are not in place to say that… every time you g-go to sleep, you can't… you call his name…" said her lady in waiting

"I-I do?" her surprised

"ohh? Now that you said it… we do not know who is that lucky man" the three ladies looking at the queen with a huge grin

"speaking of that demon? He is in the throne room" said the second eldest brother of the queen

"domo arigatou Etou nii sama" said the queen surprised

"eves dropping my love?" the brunette kissing her husband

"I just got here and you are telling your beloved impolitely disturbing my love's women talk?" said the green haired tanned man

"I am not stating it like that… dear" she sipped her tea

"please, Shinobu sama join us" asked Mio

"thank you, but I only came here to tell my beloved little sister that her admirer came a long way to take her heart" stated by the oldest

"I DO NOT APPROVE!" said the other light green haired prince

"neither do we, but that prince somewhat have a point and seems really sincere" said Prince Aoi

"let's just watch how well he can do…" said the purpled haired prince

"as much I hate that prince's Aura… our sister has to find… a… suitable man…" said the sleepy prince

"Keiichi Ouji sama!" lady Shouko blushed

"ohh… hello… lady… Shouko" said the prince

***THE THRONE ROOM***

"your Majesty I assume you know why I am here right now already, and if you do please would you allow me?" the azure haired Prince kneeled on one knee

"alright, prince of Storm kingdom, make me impress with your ways, I expect you are not like the others?" she stated

"very well, I will give you all I have, to conquer your heart" he declared

"well then it's up to you when to start, enlighten me" she challenged

After she left her lady friends gave her a grin ear to ear "well, that prince is quite attractive" the brunette stated "more attractive than me my love?" said Ryotarou "please dear "who is the attractive man I married?" she asked

"I am" then his wife kissed him

"would you mind getting a room?" coughed by the eldest brother and the others looking at them with disgust and the couple just shrugged

The day turned to night and the queen is getting ready for bed, here bed chamber windows are open when she heard a beautiful music coming from below

She immediately hurried to her balcony and saw a man wearing a very neat white prince suit playing a violin with his male accompany together

"_Ave Maria" _she thought

"beautiful" all the servants and the humans inhabiting the castle exclaimed

She smiled at him and he looked at her maintaining an eye contact till the song finished

"did you my fair queen loved it?" she smiled at him "may I inquire why did you brought me here older brother?" now that everybody noticed the prince is standing on a carriage roof with two men on the same white uniform as the king

"do I look like a coach to you?" the king said sarcastically pointing his crown "remember what mother said?" the older brother asked

"give all the support you need" again with the sarcasm "I have a country to run…" he added

"and another on what mother always reminds you?" he looked at the king "family first" sighing

"remember our deal? If the beautiful Queen and I will have children, you get to name them…" he stated

"alright I'll help" he said in defeat

"well, that was easy…" Damon

"he's a sucker when it comes to children" stated by Yuu "and he missed his childhood, knowing he never had one" he added with a straight face

The people did not heard what the two men said but they are laughing at the siblings little debate

"_cute"_ whispered the queen and closed her glass door to her balcony

The king noticed "older brother, just make sure you two would have children…" he dead panned and got the horses running

The prince and the two other men on the top stumbled "you don't mind watching it?!" all three men warned

The people that saw them even the queen heard them giggled and chuckled

The next morning the queen and her lady friends who is being joined by her brothers

She invited her guests the king and his two trusty comrades and her suitor

"your highness King Leon? Prince Len thank you for joining us please make your selves comfortable" the queen politely gestured

"my apologies Queen Kahoko I haven't introduced my two companions, both of this comrades are high ranked officials from my round table" he started

"Queen Kahoko my name is Yuu, the kings right hand and his tutor" the man with glasses introduced

"and I am Damon, the kings left hand and the first Knight of the Lion Order" he kissed her hand

"and we are from the King's Men Division" the two men said in intuition

They ate and talked a bit about business and how they run their successful country and asked what is the King's men Division and the Lion Order out of their curiosity

"the Lion Order are the chosen men who serves under King Roveric Charles Leon Tsukimori XIV and the King's men are the chosen members of our sire's round table" explained by the man in glasses

"yes, what four eyes said" said the blonde man

The king cleared his throat and all the people eating at the table even the servants looked at him, on his slightest gesture serves an authority shown "shall we leave the Queen and my older brother alone for today? They should get to know each other and by means my brother has something to tell her important…"he stated and the people just nodded

"Under his stern voice he makes people obey, I am quite impressed on how that boy improved" said by Yuu

"well, let's just say you are a great teacher, teaching how to control his abilities" under what Damon stated he somewhat sends a hidden secret, a secret only the King's Men and his family knows

"Lord Shinobu, I heard there's a beast menacing your villages?" asked the king

"yes, our people had been having those problems, but the strange thing, there has been no casualty listed but only crops and animals destroyed and eaten" stated by the eldest of the Queen's house hold

The kings face turned to serious with a smug smile painted on his face "looks like we found our 8th man…" golden eyes turned to bloody scarlet

"may I ask Lord Shinobu, what does the villagers say the beast looked like?" asked Damon

"a werewolf" he confirmed

"very well, send our pigeon messenger immediately and tell them to be here as soon as they can" ordered by the king

"pardon me older brother but I guess it is not just my future older sister in-law what we came here for, please excuse us…" excused by the king and moved

After a few hours the Queen and the Prince are spotted taking a stroll at the garden the queen's right arms are around the Prince's arm walking side by side

"My beloved queen do you know why I pursued you this far?" the prince looked at the queen

"hmm?" she hummed "my mother said follow my dreams and I did" he said smiling looking up the sky hiding his tint of blush, the queen giggled

"but to tell you the truth, when we were young, the day my mother gave birth to my brother the king is the day you and your mother visited our kingdom to send your sympathy to my very ill brother, my mother reminded me a few days ago that you are the princess which hunted my dream, the princess which made my heart go crazy when we first met, that is why I said I would follow my dreams, you are the woman who is running in my mind which I cannot seemed to remember but seemed so familiar" prince kneeling in one knee while the queen is seating on a bench hiding below a shade of a tree, holding her right hand firmly and kissing it

"so you are telling me that you fell in love to me at first sight?" asked the queen

"you can say it that way" he smiled knowing the queen gets what he is telling

"I have something to confess" she sighed and the prince face got serious

"at first time we met as an adults I did not like you, I thought you were the same as the other me who has no shame but the time you helped me from that low class prince I changed my mind and you actually got my trust after you respected my space" she smiled at him both palms to his cheeks

"now that you said to me the words I want to here, I trust you with all my heart and I expect you to take care of it do you understand?" she said in a stern voice while the prince could not believe and just nodding in wide eyes

"is that an approval to my marriage proposal?" still in shock while the queen giggled and nodded

The prince lifted the queen to the air with both of his muscular arm while spinning and kissed her deeply, the kissing lasted for a while showing the queen how much he loved her and wouldn't let her go

Little did the royal couple know is that there are eleven pair of eyes looking at them seven if it are not amused and the other four are happily amused

The couple was asked by the king to call the other royals to the main door of the castle too meet him and his men

"sorry for the delay brother but I hoped that you said what you had to say if may I asked?" said the king riding his black horse

"of course I did, and about the deal? Expect of it" he smugly smiled and of course the prince told the queen what is that deal and made the queen blush

"very well, if you did, please meet my new 8th man his name is Frodo" he introduced the man wearing the same uniform like his.

"now that you are part of our family namely my in-laws after the formality of my brother's wedding which is first held at my land, I would tell you a secret which is only the family knows and so are my men" he stated

"we respect your decision and trust but we do not agree that the wedding must first be held at your land if you don't mind" said the eldest

"it is a custom to our land that men are going to be the dominant and must be followed, but in this case my mother always tells us both and reminds us that family comes first, I may excuse this one to our custom and respect for my in-laws convenience" he smiled at them

"I declare that the wedding must first be held here in Fire Kingdom and be followed at my land the Storm Kingdom presenting the strongest bond of allies that my brother had made" he declared and so the other would agreed on

"heh… changing the very old custom just like that" snorted by Damon

"he may be a good soldier, a good king but a bad rule follower" stated by Yuu

"that what makes him a good king" said Damon

"a good king requires changes and following what other people's opinion" said Nagisa a light blue haired man said

"indeed" agreed by Tetsuya a short light blue haired man that can't easily be noticed agreed

"more or less he is a good family head" stated a silver haired man left hand on his hip and smirking

"I don't regret giving my trust to you sire" said the 8th man

"I appreciate your thoughts and compliments but we still have a rouge 9th man to chase, if you'll excuse us again" he excused

"he really is my brother in some way" the prince shrugging "and I have to deal with something a gain my love" he continued

"now that I thought of it… if we ever have a son can we name him the great king who is very sensible to others?" the queen inquired to her soon to be king

"I couldn't have agreed more my queen" he showed her his sincerest smile

"now I have to deal with your brothers regarding you" he sighed

Later that afternoon prince Len is currently being locked by the brothers at the council room while the queen and the ladies are at the garden having afternoon tea being joined by the beloved niece of ambassador Akihiko Kira, Lady Sakura with her two cousins Lady Ly and Lady Azure

"Yuu asked me to help you prepare for your wedding" Lady Sakura told

"now that we both noticed, where is that hopeless lover of yours?" teased by her cousins

"excuse me…" she coughed and the others giggled

"you two are in a relationship?!" asked the queen

"ohh.. we want to hear those" they squealed

"ohh my…" Sakura blushed

Half an hour passed and the ladies heard that the king is back and the prince was released by the queen's brothers

They were all surprised even the servants when they saw the Tsukimori sibling chasing each other with swords the king has one sword in each hands while the prince had one

"ahh… practicing again?" asked the other four King's Men

"as always" answered Damon

The ladies got startled when those men just appeared on their back

"and you'll know why the king is named Lord Crashton by his parents and the Prince Lord of Destruction" exclaimed by Yuu kissing his lover's hand

"I don't think they are practicing, but more like killing each other" said Frodo

"I hope this castle can still stand after this…" said the four King's men sweating

The two quietly sparing and only the swords can be heard clinging and clanging but sometimes insulting each other (quite amusing to watch for the queen's brothers that the king is somewhat childish") when

The prince threw the vase at his brother and slashed the sword but immediately dodged it "HA HA! Missed me?!" insulted the king kicking the solid marble stand of the vase against the prince

Both haven't noticed that they are heading toward the ladies and other guests Len grabbing Yuu as a shield against his brother and throwing Yuu at him

"cheap trick old man…" teased by the king

The prince noticed that they might harm his love so he ran toward a tree so that his brother will follow but his brother threw the sword toward him and almost hit him on the face

The sword got stuck to the trunk and the prince pulled and now he has two swords, the king ran towards the sleeping prince (I know you know him) and pulled off his sword

"now we're even?" said the king "indeed Baby brother…" retorted by the prince

Both had powerful swings till their swords were flying off their hands, both are now disarmed when they reached the castle door from the garden a guards man was standing in guard when Leon grabbed his helmet and threw it to the prince "hey older brother, Happy Birthday, catch" and ran "cheap shot, kid" said the prince

Both ran inside ***BANG! CLANG! SCREEECH! **(someone screaming help)** BLAAAG!"** both ran outside now wrestling around Len giving Leon a nuggy

"are you serious?" asked Ryotarou, Etou, Aoi and Azuma asked in surprise

"it's normal…" answered all the King's Man and Lady Sakura except the 8th man sipping their tea together

The queen and the other ladies sweat dropped

"who won?" asked by the people familiar to the siblings

"I give up…" said Len "after he got old enough I can never win against him anymore" he confessed kicking Leon

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE MARRYING A DISTRUCTIVE TODDLER?!" burst by the queen's brothers

"pardon me?" the prince felt insulted grabbing a sword and sending chills to the seven princes

"cute" said the queen pinching the prince's cheek while the prince's arm is around the queen's waist sending cute hearts around with pink aura

"I think I should go look the sword grand father gave to me…" the king excused himself while the other's sweat dropped

"we're helping sire!" said Damon with the others

After that they left the couple and the servants fixed the place.

* * *

Thank goodness that was **CHAPER 2. **Well I still need a **BETA **please **PRIVATE MESSAGE **if you want to and I'll send you my Email to my facebook account

The next chapter would be the **FINAL CHAPTER** **THE EPILOGE** I hope that this fic would have a lot of feedbacks I'm still a starter please tell me what you think, and I hope you like it

Sorry if Len is a bit OOC but that is my twist for Len, this story was inspired by my good friends on our community Kurankira thanks for making a cover for me and I would apologize if I borrowed Yuu and Damon same with Sakura to you, they make a good character for this

And as for Neko Meow, this one if for you too, Leon is going to single here so feel free to fantasize with him lmao, jwk Ahaha peace! (^_^)V

P.S: this chap is self BETA

Confession #1: I'm good at reviewing to others fic but when it comes to mine (what the hell is wrong with me?!)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: FINAL**

**WEDDING BELLS AND SURPRISE**

**(A/N: **this would be my last chapter, thank you for the dudes and dudets that read, reviewed and followed my fic.

To the Guest who reviewed thanks tho… sorry for my crappy fic and thank you for liking my story line**)**

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine but if you wonder about the king? Yes I own him and for the guest OC's Yuu and Damon, I would like to thank Kurankira for lettimg me borrow them

A week had passed after the queen accepted the prince's proposal, the king afterwards headed immediately home to take care something together with his new king's man his 8th and 9th man

For that week long preparations for the wedding the ladies and the queen's brothers helped

For the brothers part, it's hard for them to let go of their little sister but they have to, she made her decision and she loves him dearly, who are they to oppose

"we should respect and just be happy" said the oldest to the rest of the brothers "as long as she's happy we're happy" agreed by the others.

The queen standing at the throne room balcony where the city could be seen people that passed by and walked around could see her and greeting her majesty with warm smiles

"my love, it's getting dark you might catch a cold and our wedding tomorrow might get postponed" he joked hugging her from the back kissing her temples "I love you" smiling warmly

She giggled at his sweetness "I love you more" kissing him fully on the lips "and I wouldn't catch a cold when the ice prince giving me tight and warm embrace" she continued

"alright love birds time to rest, tomorrow's an important day for both of you" duke Kira intruded their space

The prince sighed and walked hand in hand with the queen, walking her along to her chamber and bidding goodnight

***THE NEXT MORNING WEDDING DAY***

"well, this is the day" the prince exhaled

"are you sure about this, older brother?" the king asked

"that's the most ridiculous question you ever asked brother, of course I am, I'm the one who's on the hurry to marry her" he retorted

"indeed you are brother" the king shrugged smirking leaving his older brother

**~THE QUEEN'S SIDE**

"Kaho chan are you nervous?" asked by her brides maids

"I don't know… I feel excited yet scared" she told them

"my dear friend, that is called wedding jitters, I felt is once when Ryotarou and I got married" Amou chimed and giggled

"so it's practically normal" they giggled

"wait till that lover boy prince sees you on that gown" Nao giggled

"you are very beautiful, your majesty" complemented by Shouko

"indeed she is" exclaimed by her brothers that just came in

"I can't believe our little sister is all grown up" cried by prince Aoi

"well, we could not stop time" told Etou

"the truth hurts does it?" Shinobu

And the others just sighed "you and your little sister complex

"that can't be helped knowing she's the youngest and the only girl in their siblings" Lord Yuu who just came in

"sorry for the interruption, Lord Yuu here… misses his soon to be wife" joked the king

"you know… you two had been with each other for so long and Lord you haven't proposed to you yet?" whispered by the girls to Sakura

Yuu sighed and cleared his throat "well the wedding well start soon the excited groom is already waiting, sire let's excuse our selves so the ladies could finish" Yuu strode towards Sakura and gave her a peck on the lips while the girls squealed

"I'm telling you, marry her already" the king said teasing him and leaving the blushing Sakura in embarrassment

An hour later the wedding bells rang and people cheered for their beloved queen

The coach carrying the queen is white full of red and pink roses while the groom and his brother riding side by side talking to each other and the other princes are at the back parading.

When they got to the chapel the whole place were decorated with red and pink roses and other verity of flowers with the same color

The groom waited out the end of the isle smiling to himself with his king brother supporting him at his side

The flower girls and brides maids marched to the wedding song but when the huge double door opened the prince's breath was taken away to the sight of his bride

"I can't wait to be wed..." he whispered to himself and gulped but his brother heard him

"wait for the honeymoon…" he exclaimed

"and have children" he added

"easy Prince Len…" teased Damon

"he's hopeless" Yuu

"at least he had some balls to ask her" the king remarked a bit loud and all the royal and aristocrats heard him

"now you sire is blaming me for not asking?!" the pissed Lord retorted

"I did not mention any name" said by the king

"it's not my fault she rejects me, even it hurts…" Yuu sighed

The King and Damon is doing a great job preventing to laugh

"hey sire? Are we gonna rub it in him?" Damon laughing and thing nodding

"blame the uncle!" Yuu finally snapped

"you know, no matter how amused I am on your arguments, I want this wedding to be over so I could have my queen all for myself" stated by the prince now holding the queen by the waits and resting his forehead to hers

That sent the queen to blush massive red but it was covered by her veil.

The priest cleared his throat and started, after sometime passed the wedding ended peacefully while the three men beside keeps on bickering about Lord Yuu still on the lover zone

After the wedding on the royal couple are heading to the reception a lot of people on the way congratulated them, the people started to love Len since he stayed on the queen's county just for a week

He helps the city people by just small gestures and his daily routine on going to the markets to check on the people on behalf of his beloved queen

***FLASH BACK***

The Tsukimori brothers decided to take a stroll on the city market checking the daily live of their people personally when the younger brother jumped to his older brother, Len carrying him bridal style and the younger tightened his grim on Len's neck

"seriously that was priceless" laughed the prince that was carrying a white fluffy bunny

"I can't believe he's still easy to scare!" said the other

"brother, thank you, you can let go now..." the king said with a bit of embarrassment

the people around the market that saw it are containing their laughter

"well that was some humiliation" said the Tsukimori prince

"what, are you doing here?!" asked stoic king

"more importantly you are all grown men and scarring people younger than you, didn't your mother's teach you some manners?!" said Len

"no offense to your mothers but my brother is right" said the younger Tsukimori

"well apparently, our wives is having women talk to the queen of fire kingdom" said the blonde tall man but not as tall as the king

"more like giving advice to her for a certain someone?!" said the other king who has a jet black hair

"and we guess that Prince Len here is asking advice to you?!" said the blonde

"yes, is there a problem with that then?!" said the king coldly

"I can't believe you are asking advice to an in experienced child" teased by the prince who is holding the bunny

"excuse me but is that bunny already has an owner?!" said the king

"no actually we found it on the way here and thought about scarring you" said the blonde Prince laughing so hard

"can I have it then?!" asked the king

"uhm... sure?! if you could calm it down it has been this wild since we caught it.." said the prince holding the bunny

the king smiled a bit and tried to pet it and it calmed down the women that was looking there way is having a heart shaped eyes

"apparently this it is actually a he" said the king "can I take him?" he asked again

"sure you can have him, besides my wife is gonna kill me if I tried it to be caged"

the young king walked away greeting his people with a nod and carrying the cute bunny in his arms safely

"he's still a sucker when t comes to cute things is he?!" asked the blonde

"yes, I think" said Len unsure

"well, now that we 'grown men' are alone let's talk on how to give yer woman some pleasure" said the jet black haired king with a naughty smile on his face and Len on the other hand is redder than his lover's hair

"please stop it" said Len embarrassed

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

The people started to love the prince even though he has a cold attitude and so as the odd king.

After arriving at the reception they had a feast for everyone where commoners and aristocrats are mingling freely

Len and his brother asked Damon to pester Kira on saying yes so the poor Lord could finally marry the love of his life

While Kira was actually threaten by Damon

"I'll feed you to our pet puppy" smiling creepily and pointing to their 8th man who is chomping down huge hams, while the brothers asked Yuu to ask again in front of the people while queen Kahoko was dragged along by her new husband along

Finally after all those proposals lady Sakura accepted his proposal and kissed him while Kira sighed in defeat.

**~EPILOGE~**

**1 YEAR LATER~**

"UWAAAAAAAAAAH!" wail of a Baby can be heard through the castle halls

"congratulations King Len the queen has delivered a healthy Baby boy" told by the doctor happily

"you made me really happy my love" exclaimed by the king kissing the queen's temple

The doctor's assistant handing the Baby to the queen after they cleaned him up "look at him dear, he got your hair color and locks" king Len touching the Baby's checks by his forefinger softly

"cute and checky bundle of joy is he?" admired by his father

"your majesty do you have a name for the young prince?" asked by the doctor and the couple nodded

"Prince Leonard Theodor Tsukimori XV" both said and the doctor smiled and recorded it

The people outside, the queen's brothers and in-laws are happily celebrating to the birth of the prince while the news immediately reached to the Raven Blood Castle

"sire queen Kahoko delivered a healthy son" reported by Lord Yuu

"prepare the horses and tell the others we're paying my new nephew a visit" he strictly declared

"as for you Lord Yuu, you may stay an look after Lady Sakura if you may she's in a very delicate condition right now carrying your child" the king chimed

"no sire I'm your righ~" he was cut off

"NO… THAT'S AN ORDER, STAY AND BE A GOOD HUSBAND I COULD TAKE CARE OF MY SELF" ordered by the king in hi deep voice

Lord Yuu sighed "very well sire" and he bowed

"sire thank you for everything, helping me marry her…" he thanked the king and bowed

"you deserved it" he patted his shoulder

"sire, not just from a comrade but from one friend to another, please find yours and produce an heir" Yuu strictly stated

"still waiting for the right woman my friend" he sighed

"we are not gonna get any younger… except you…" Damon joked who was listening the whole time

**~TIMES PASSED~**

The king and queen introduced the prince to the people and the people admired the prince while after the king saw the Baby (out of excitement) fell on the Baby's cuteness and melted

The Baby is spoilt by his uncle and always being sent on gifts, the Baby soon was introduced to Lord Yuu and Lady Sakura's twins Yuka (girl) and Asura (boy) which the king Leon is being spoilt either

The queen's family learned the truth about the king and his Kings men they are not normal human but supernatural people, the king himself is a pure demon by blood transfusion which makes him one of the strongest being while Yuu vampire warlock, Damon a half demon, Zero a vampire, Nagisa a shape shifter, Tetsuya a half blood grim, Armin who is a full blooded grim, Frodo the 8th man is a werewolf, and the 9th man Ken is a ghoul.

It was hard to sink it in from their point but accepted, thanking that they are in humanity's side.

**~MONTHS LATER~**

"this make me feel happy" said king Len

"what makes you happy?" confused king Leon

"I'm going to be a father again" he revealed

"I'm going to be uncle again?!" and Len nodded

Lord Yuu sighed "I don't know if I would be happily excited or scared from my wife" the siblings looked at him

"I got her knocked up too…" he stated

"ohh congrats, more children" the king imagining playing with the children

"why are you scared?!" Len

"she squeezed my hand to death when she gave birth to our twins…" he's sweat dropped

"ohh…." Siblings looked at him with pity

**~END~**

**(A/N: **finally done *smiles* sorry took so long guys but I finally finished it and sorry if it's crappy… and I decided that if someone reviewed to ask a sequel I would write a sequel where Len is having trouble controlling his 2 years old son and king Leon Babysitting Damon suffering and Yuu agonizing with his children /slapped/**)**


End file.
